


Treats and a Trick

by DisposalUnit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposalUnit/pseuds/DisposalUnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Shaw discuss their boss while attending a Halloween party.</p>
<p>Simmons has a nasty surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats and a Trick

Reese and Shaw were bored silly.

The Halloween party was populated with shallow trust fund millionaires and vapid socialites. And their Number, a Derek Lumberton, stood out easily, dressed as he was in a Santa costume with a big plastic candy-cane sticking out of the crotch. He made a point of poking women with it and then asking if they’d like to sit in his lap.

“Can we _please_ just let this jerkwad get what’s coming to him?” Shaw sighed, biting into a white chocolate skull filled with cherry sauce, and catching a drip with her tongue. Her fangs made eating awkward.

“When Starks makes his move, we can take our sweet time coming to the rescue,” Reese agreed, crunching another bite-size popcorn ball, and scratching at the fake bolts sticking out of his neck, getting green pancake makeup on his fingers yet again. “We need to save Lumberton’s life, but not necessarily his sugar plums.”

Shaw held back a smile, not wanting Reese to have the satisfaction. “The boss won’t mind?”

“Finch has the night off, so he can’t complain too much.” He considered having another ganache-filled spider, but decided he’d had more than enough sugar for the night, taking a beef carpaccio hors d'oeuvre instead.

“What, he’s staying home to hand out toothbrushes to the trick-or-treaters?”

Reese couldn’t hold back his own grin. “I was imagining him handing out tea bags.”

“He should go wild on Halloween. I mean how fun would it be to to hand out X-Boxes?! He’s rich enough.” Another chocolate skull.

“Platinum shoehorns would be more his style.” Another carpaccio.

“Gift certificates to a 5th Avenue haberdashery.”

“Fourteen karat gold collar stays, micro-engraved with the first hundred digits of pi.”

Shaw let out amused snort, despite herself. “After this, we should go T.P. his place.”

Reese swallowed his mouthful and was quiet for another moment. “Shaw,” he warned, solemn as a funeral, “You _do not_ want to start a prank war with someone of Harold’s capabilities.”

\----

Simmons hit the sack shortly after eleven. His wife had taken the kids to trick-or-treat in their grandmother’s neighborhood in Albany, and they wouldn’t be back for a few days. It had been a perfectly nice, quiet night at home with a beer, a couple of movies, and a “NO TRICK OR TREATERS” sign taped to the door.

Simmons was awakened by what sounded like a grandfather clock striking midnight.

“The hell?”

 Then every light in his bedroom came on.

Simmons sat blinking against the brightness, his heart pounding. What the hell was going on?!

The bed started tickling his legs. He threw back the covers in a panic.

Spiders.

Millions of them.

Crawling up his body.

Simmons jumped from the bed, shrieking, and ran from his apartment, into the hallway, where he continued to jump up and down like a lunatic and shriek like a banshee.

Spiders! Spiders! Spiders! He’d been terrified of spiders all his life. This had to be a nightmare. It had to be!

His neighbors were not amused to find the officer, clad only in boxer shorts, screaming like a maniac in the hallway at midnight.

Harold Finch, watching the live security camera feed from the library, smiled menacingly.

“Happy Halloween, Officer.”


End file.
